Rose
by jessica499499
Summary: Prince Toya has a secret admirer who keeps sending him roses. Can he figure out who it is with the help of his little sister? This is Slash!


Yet another rose, thought Prince Toya as he looked at the flower on his bedside table. Every morning for the past week he'd awaken to find a single rose there, each with a small note. The first one read:

_For my love I send but one rose._

_For you are the one that my heart chose. _

The second said:

_This is but a token of my affection._

_Sent in secret to spare me rejection._

The rest had similar messages and poems attached to them by thick pieces of white ribbon and Toya found them each very touching. He was frustrated that his admirer had left no name or clue to their identity though. No one else other than him knew about his late night visitor, but he didn't mind. The flowers were beautiful and the notes made him blush with happiness. He was curious though. Who within the palace would send such gifts and be so enamored with him?

He'd searched tirelessly for anyone who was watching him closely or following him around, but the only one who was near him constantly was Yukito, his best friend and the court magician. Finally after three weeks of flowers Toya couldn't take it anymore and knew he had to tell someone. When he was sure no one was watching he snuck his sister Princess Sakura into his chambers and explained all about his nightly visitor. Sakura picked up the newest flower carefully and examined it closely.

"Are these the flowers you were telling me about?" Sakura whispered in awe.

"Yeah. I've kept all of them in old books so I could press them and keep them forever."

"They're beautiful, who ever gave them to you must care for you very deeply. Just look at the look at all the effort they put into the flowers!"

Toya looked at his sister in confusion as he examined the flower.

"What do you mean?"

"Toya it would take ages for someone to find roses so perfect and roses don't naturally grow orange or blue."

She picked up the newest one.

"There isn't a single thorn on them. No tool marks either. They must have been cut by hand."

"You're right." Toya muttered in amazement, wondering how he had missed such an obvious clue.

Without warning he shoved his sister out into the hall and mumbled about how he had things to do. She protested loudly, but Toya had no time for her. At that moment Toya had come up with a marvelous plan for finding out who his admirer was. He shut the door in her startled face and she was halfway down the hall before it opened again.

"Thanks monster!" He called after her in gratitude. She flashed him a stunning smile before skipping down the hall back to her room.

**That night**

A gentle breeze opened Toya's bedroom window as a small white rose levitated towards the table next to the prince's …..Empty bed?

Toya stood on the ground below watching a figure in a hooded white robe levitate the flower up to his room, unaware of the fact he was being watched.

"Gotcha!" Toya called, jumping out of the shadows and grabbing the wrist of his admirer.

The figure gave a startled yelp and tried to pull away from Toya's grasp. His struggles were weak at best and Toya had no trouble holding his admirer still while he examined their hand. It was cut and torn from removing the thorns from his roses and Toya winced at the pain his admirer had endured for him. The white robed figure cowered as Toya drew near and pulled down the hood with his other hand. The prince's eyes widened to their brim as he watched the moonlight cascade down on Yukito's fearful features.

"I'm so sorry your Highness! Please forgive me! You seemed so down before I gave you the first one and the next morning you looked so happy! I wanted to keep seeing you like that so I kept sending them to you. I didn't mean to deceive you, I didn't mean any harm."

Yukito looked at his feet in shame and his face was flushed red in embarrassment. Toya let go of his wrist and lifted Yukito's chin with his hand so that their faces were even with each other. Still Yukito avoided his gaze and it annoyed him.

"Look at me Yukito."

Reluctantly the mage met his gaze and blushed redder.

"Did you mean those things that you wrote to me?"

Yukito nodded and then cringed as though he excepted a rebuff. Toya just smiled softly and moved his hand so he was cupping Yukito's cheek. With deliberate slowness he moved to kiss Yukito, making sure the pale boy had plenty of time to stop him if he so desired. Yukito just stood shocked still as Toya's lips drew closer, until he felt them press lightly to his. Something snapped inside him and with uncontainable desire he wrapped his arms around Toya's neck and kissed him back hungrily. He pressed himself fully against the prince and Toya wrapped his arms around Yukito's thin waist to pull him closer.

They only parted when air became necessary and still they didn't go any farther than needed.

"My heart is yours Yukito. It's always been yours." Toya whispered lightly. Yukito beamed and looked at him lovingly.

"I love you so much Yukito. No need to keep secrets from me."

The pale boy pressed closer to Toya and kissed him lightly.

"I love you too Toya. Does that mean you forgive me for deceiving you? "

The prince just smiled sweetly.

"There's nothing to forgive Yukito. It's about time one of us admitted how we felt…We should probably head inside before you catch a cold."

Yukito blushed at the invitation and followed the prince to his room willingly. The two fell asleep that night in each others arms, immersed in the smell of roses.

* * *

This is something I had tucked away among my large amounts of fluff. I know it's old and poorly written, but I felt it would help with the lack of new Toya/Yukito stories out there. I just want it posted. Review=love so tell me what you think!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
